tartandolphin11sfandomcom-20200214-history
Personal things you should know about me
Personal Info First Name: Nick Middle Name: J Last Name: ? Age: ? Gender: Male (ftm) Relationship: Taken 10/22/17 Sexuality: Confused Height: 6'3 Weight: 120 Birthday: July 12th Birth Year: ? Zodiac Sign: Cancer the Crab Favorite Color: Purple Favorite Animal: Wolves Favorite Meal: Mac n Cheese Favorite Snack: Apples Ftm? Yeah I'm a female to male transgender...I get lots of hate and lots of support but no mater what people say I know who I am and I'm a boy that was born in the wrong body of a girl. Wanna know something cool? My boyfriend is also ftm! We are such a cute couple!! Fun facts about me I play guitar I play trumpet I have a very small friend group in real life Most of my friends are online I really like turtles and wolves but I like wolves just a little more I've always wanted a pet snake If you can't tell I like music, movies and video games but mostly video games I'm really good at math I get into trouble for doing stupid things I'm a good person with a bad rep What do believe in I don't have a religion but I have beliefs. I believe in lots of folklore and unexplained things like bigfoot, werewolves, dragons etc. But I also believe in things that can be proven my science and research...kinda weird right? I also believe that there is no such thing as a bad person only a good person that has made or makes bad mistakes, I believe we love who we love and it doesn't matter who or want you love just as long as you are happy. I believe that people can be whomever they'd like to be and no one should have the right to say no. I believe that all people should be treated right no matter if they are white or black, Christian or Jewish, gay or straight, man or women, 13 or 100. Also don't hate me because of what I believe in, because my life shouldn't have to effect yours. Things I wear I really and I mean '''REALLY''' like snapbacks. As of August 2nd 2017 I have only two, a DC and adidas snapback. I wear jeans everyday of every year in every kind of weather, no I don't wear jeans that much but I wear jeans a lot. I wear mostly t-shirts but when its hot or I'm at the beach I'll wear a muscle shirt. From the time it gets cold till the time it gets to hot to stand it I'll wear a jacket or hoodie because they are really comfortable and I'll even sleep in them. When I'm running late for school I just wear a hoodie with no shirt under it and jeans, mostly because after I shower I'll put on a hoodie with no shirt under and I sleep like that so I save 3 minuets in the morning by doing that. Being worked on